Conform into norm
by joaba2.0
Summary: This story is going to be centered around something many of us, including me have been through. What if those around us would not accept our individuality, wanted us to be like everyone else, to be normal instead of being us...
1. Chapter 1

Conform into norm? A Star vs the forces of evil fanfiction

I DO NOT OWN STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL, SO DON'T SUE ME! Now enjoy the story .

It was just another day at Echo Creek. Star and Marco were walking home after school with Star ranting about the school meatloaf.

"Ew, I mean how can you eat that so called food", Star said gagging at the thought.

"I told you to bring a lunch. My mom's turkey sandwiches are a lot better", Marco replied.

" I'll keep that in mind next time'' Star said. As they turned the corner they heard voices and laughter behind them,'' Well well well, look what we have here'' a girl said. She had long red hair, a nice curvy figure, and quite a bit of make up. She was surrounded by other girls of similar qualities. ''It's ''Karate Kid'' and whatever that creature is''. Marco rolled his eyes,'' What do you want Judy'', He asked. Judy was captain of the cheerleading squad which were the other girls.

''Oh nothing, just passing by enjoying the view, until I ran into you two'', she started'' You are a nerd and a safety kid. And you'' she said pointing at Star,'' You are just sooooo lame. You always carry that stupid toy wand, wear that geeky outfit, and you ain't gonna get any boys looking like that'',she stated'' your, skinny, flat, and well you're so abnormal the way EVERY little thing at this school amazes you. It's a wonder that Chuck Norris here can stand you'', she said as she and the other girls walked away laughing.

''Man, they are as bitchy as they get right St-'' Marco stopped as he heard sniffles behind him. Star had tears welling up in her eyes and her lip was quivering. Then she turned and ran in the direction of their house. She burst through the door and ran up the stairs to her room. Marco ran in and his parents looked at him with a look of concern.

'' What happened Marco'', Mr Diaz asked.

'' Well we were walking home from school and these popular girls came and made fun of her real bad'', he explained.

'' Should we go talk to her'', Mrs Diaz asked.'' No it would be best if we left her alone for awhile, Mr Diaz replied. Alright I can bring her dinner later Marco said. He then went upstairs and did his homework and began working on his kata and then fed the laser puppies. While he did all this he could still hear Star's cries, and it made him want to cry as well.

**Well how's that for a SVTFOE Fanfic. I LOVE the show and as fans lets make sure it doesn't get cancelled like other shows in the past. Anyway, Read and Review! I accept PMs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Conform into Norm chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2, you guys. Also sorry if I am not the best typer. Anyways enjoy**

It had been 3 hours since Star had run up to her room. Mrs Diaz had just finished making the Super Awesome Nachos. She hoped it would cheer Star up. ''Marco can you please get Star to come down, it's time to eat'', she asked. "Sure mom'', Marco said, who was watching Walker Texas Ranger with his dad. He walked up the stairs and saw the laser puppies huddled at Star's door. ''Watch out guys I need to get in'', Marco said gently nudging them with his foot. He opened the door and saw Star in her bed lying on her side. She was facing away from him. ''Star, Mom says dinner is ready'', he said walking over to her. She turned around and Marco saw that her eyes were red and puffy. ''Ok'', she said, getting up an wiping her eyes.

Everyone was mostly quiet during dinner. Star ate a bit but she mostly picked at her nachos. Finally Mr Diaz finally decided to break the ice'' So Marco how is your karate going'', He asked. ''Well my sensei says I am really getting the hang of techniques and that I am almost ready for blue belt'', Marco replied. ''Well that's great sweety'', Mrs Diaz said,'' You know we are going to visit your Cousin Felipe this weekend. Doesn't he do karate too''. ''No he does taekwondo''. Felipe was Marco's cousin. Marco was 2 months older than him, but the two got along well. Felipe had been doing taekwondo for 2 ½ years and was a blue belt while Marco had been in karate for 2 ¾ years. They had a friendly little rivalry over who's style was better. Marco remembered the last time he saw Felipe which was 3 months ago(a month before he met Star):

_Flashback_

''_Aiyap'', Felipe cried, launching a side punch to Marco's sternum. The two cousins were having a FRIENDLY sparring match in Aunt Angela's backyard. Marco blocked it with his palm and countered with a knife hand to the head. Felipe stumbled back, but quickly regained his composure.''Not bad'', he said adjusting his dobok,'' But let me show you what taekwondo is really known for''. He then ran a few steps and jumped into the air launching a roundhouse kick at Marco's head. Marco almost got it, but jumped out the way. Felipe then ran towards him and the two began exchanging punches, kicks, and blocks until both simultaneously delivered a spear hand to each other's solar plexus._

_The two cousins fell to the ground having knocked each other's wind out. After catching their breathe they went over to the back porch and sat down. ''You were good'' Felipe said ''That deeper stance really put power into those reverse punches''. True but since your stance wasn't as deep you had some more mobiltity especially for those hook and front kicks'' Marco replied. ''Wanna hear a joke'' Felipe asked. ''Sure'', Marco said readjusting his gi. ''Ok so there was this guy who was at a bar and he was telling his friends how a guy tried to mug him. When they asked how he beat the guy he said'' I have a black belt in karate, so I strangled him with it''. The two boys then bursted out laughing. Then Aunt Angela and Mrs Diaz opened the door,'' Marco time to go home Mijo'', Mrs Diaz said. '' K, bye Felipe'' Marco said heading to his mom's car. " Bye Marco'', Felipe said waving. _

_End Flashback_

''Well sorry with all these martial arts around it's hard to know which is which'', Mrs Diaz said. She then looked over at Star and saw she had barely eaten. ''Star, aren't you going to eat'' Mrs Diaz asked ''Aren't theses your favorite''. ''Sorry I just am not that hungry'', she said '' May I please be excused''? ''Sure honey'', Mrs Diaz said taking Star's plate. Star then trudged up the stairs all mopey-like. '''Is she gonna be alright Mom'', Marco asked concerned for his BF. In the time he had known her she had always been so cheery. Now she was so depressed. ''I don't know, but it maybe best if we leave her be for the rest of the night. Perhaps she just needs a good night's sleep'' Mr Diaz said. ''Alright Marco said, putting his plate in the dishwasher and giving the puppies their dog food. _''Star, I really hope you feel better tomorrow'',_ Marco thought to himself_._ After he fed the dogs he went to his room kneeled in front of his window and prayed,_'' Dear Father, please help my friend Star. Please, help me to cheer her up, so that she doesn't make the same mistake as …Marissa. Amen. _He then crawled into bed and hesitantly fell to sleep.

**Well I really hope this is better than before. And I hope you all enjoyed that cliffhanger. And remember the best is yet to come. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Conform into norm chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3. I am putting this up now because this is one of the reduced days at my school. So yeah, here is the next part enjoy**

The next morning, Marco got up and fed the laser puppies their kibble. Then after he washed up and got dressed, he realized Star wasn't up yet. He went to her door and gently knocked. ''Star, you up yet'', he asked. Then the door opened and there was Star dressed in her usual attire. ''You ok, Star'', he asked. ''Yeah I'm fine'', she said giving him a small smile. They walked downstairs, ate some breakfast and headed out the door.

As they neared the school, Marco noticed that Star was looking down at the ground. _''She must still be upset about yesterday, otherwise she would be talking about Mewni and Pony Head'', _he thought. He wanted to ask her how she felt, but then again he thought maybe it was one of those things that people got over in a few days. At least that's what he thought 2 years ago…

_Flashback_

_12 year old Marco and Felipe were playing Tekken, with Marco as Hworang and Felipe as Baek. Felipe had come over for a visit. ''So Taekwondo has more kicking than Karate'' Marco asked. '' Yeah but we also use hand techniques like punches and spinning backfist'', Felipe responded ,''And speaking of that'', He then finished off Hworang with a spinning backfist, the game screen then saying YOU WIN! ''Aw man dude you got me good',' Marco said. ''Yeah because Taekwondo is the real deal'', Felipe said cockily. ''No way man, Shotokan is where it's at'', Marco replied in a sarcastically offended tone. ''Just kidding'', Felipe said and the two began laughing. But then they heard crying from downstairs. It was Marco's mom. The two boys went downstairs and saw Mrs Diaz with a house phone in her hand. Her eyes were fresh with tears. ''Aunt Rosie, what's wrong'' Felipe asked. Mrs Diaz looked up at the and cried even harder. '' Oh Felipe, I just got off the phone with your mother and-'' Mrs Diaz blew her nose and then continued, '' she told me that when she got home after she dropped you off she found Marissa hanging from her ceiling with a lamp cord. An ambulance came but by the time it got to the hospital it was too late I'm so sorry Felipe'', she said walking over towards the boy and hugging him tightly. Marco was stunned. He looked over at his cousin and saw the tears pouring out of his eyes. _

_His cousin had just lost his sister. And then he began to cry as well…_

_End Flashback_

No I won't let that happen to Star, The y had just walked into the school and classes didn't start for 10 more minutes. _''Now is a good time''_, he thought. ''Hey Star'', he said. Star looked up at him'' What is it Marco''? ''Listen Star'', he began, '' Don't listen to what those girls said yesterday. You are my best friend and my life has gotten better with you around. Sure we've had ups and downs but with you around I feel more complete''. ''Thanks Marco'' She said, Giving him a small smile. Marco smiled himself, and it looked like things were gonna be okay. But as they were heading to homeroom, in the distance they saw the cheer squad. And worst with them were the football team. Then they caught sight of Marco and Star and headed towards them. _Oh no,_ Marco thought''_This isn't good''…_


	4. Chapter 4

Conform into Norm chapter 4

**Ok everybody, here is part 4. I like the feedback I've gotten but seriously tell your friends or other Disney fans. With SVTFOE, Disney finally has something new and creative unlike some other stuff. I mean, Dog with a Blog? Is that really the best Disney can do for shows? Anyway here's Chapter 4 enjoy**

The cheer squad and football team approached the duo, wicked grins on their faces. Star gulped and hid behind Marco, while Marco balled his fists and looked them dead in the eye. ''Well her we are again'', Judy said '' You guys headed to class?'' I don't know why devil horns here bothers, she's such a dunce''. ''Good one babe'', said the head football player Mike, who was also Judy's boyfriend. Mike was a tall well built Caucasian and regularly picked on Marco. ''And you Taekwondork, why don't you drop your kung fu and play real sports. It's no wonder you hardly have any friends besides that thing''. The cheer squad and football team then roared with laughter. Marco looked behind him. Star eyes were watering again and she also looked guilt-stricken. _''Oh no'' _Star thought to herself_'' I didn't want something like this to happen again''…_

_Flashback_

_12 year old Star was on her way to her bedroom after a long day of unicorn taming and monster-fighting. For some reason, she just couldn't help it. She never really was a lover of tea parties like her mother. And she was never a lover of classical instruments like her father. She just didn't feel that deep down she was your stereotypical princess. As she was about to turn the corner to her room, she heard her parents talking since their door was slightly cracked. She put her ear to it and listened. '' Solarus, I'm not saying I don't love her,'' Queen Cosmia said to her husband, ''But why can't she be like the princesses of the neighboring kingdoms. They like balls and formal gatherings, proper etiquette, and being ladylike. But Star, she is just so unusual. Solarus sighed '' I know dear. But we've tried talking to her before and she claims it's just who she is''. '' Well I don't like it really'', Cosmia exclaimed '' I mean, the other monarchs are always asking is something wrong with her upstairs'', she said pointing to her head, '' Or even sometimes say I'm glad I'm not her mother/father''. ''As much as I love her, I wish she wasn't so much of an embrassment''._

_Star, who had heard enough, walked away from the door. She then entered her chambers changed into her nightgown and wept. Was that what her parents really thought of her? Sure they said they loved her but she was an embrassment? Would they be happier if she was gone? As she lay in her bed thinking about this longer, the droopiness of her eyes eventually caused her to submit to sleep._

_End Flashback_

Since that day, Star had fought monsters and tamed unicorns less which only slightly pleased her parents. She couldn't fight who she was but still wanted her parents to love and cherish her. And she also didn't want to be like an embrassment to Marco. But now here they were surrounded by the cool crowd and Marco was being teased for being associated with someone like her. But then Marco spoke up'' Hey why don't you guys leave us alone or else'' Marco said, assuming his fighting stance. ''Oh no, Jackie Chan here is all upset'', Mike mocked. Before anything else happened, the bell rang and all the bystanders started heading to class. ''Looks like you're saved by the bell, Diaz'', Mike spat. He and Everyone else went to class leaving Marco and Star in the hallway.

Marco turned to Star and saw that she was absolutely destroyed. She was crying and was heaving from the force of her sobs. ''Marco I'm going to go to the restroom and wash up. I just really need to be alone for a bit''. Marco looked at her for a moment then nodded understandably. He went into homeroom and decided at lunch he would go to the principal and tell them what had been going on. Because from what he saw, Star was reaching the breaking point. And it wasn't just the bullying. No there seemed to be something else as well._ ''But what else could it be_'', he thought to himself as he opened his textbook and began reading.

Star couldn't take it. She couldn't take not being good enough. She couldn't take embarrassing those close to her. Not anymore. So she decided to do the universe favor and end her own life. Rather than going back to homeroom like she told Marco, she left the school and headed back to the Diaz house. Mr and Mrs Diaz were both at work, so she just used her house key to let herself in. She then went upstairs to her room and found a cord she could use as a noose. But before she did anything else she had to say goodbye. She got a piece of paper, a pen and then wrote her final goodbye letter. Then with all said and done, she put the cord around her throat ,attached it to a ceiling hook, and let g. She struggled hard at first, but as her brain became more and more oxygen deprived, she then began to lose consciousness. And as she did, she thought how she wished she didn't hurt Marco, the boy she loved the most. Then everything went black…


End file.
